keyofawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Hamilton Parody - Hillary Rodham Clinton
This is the 114th song in the Key of Awesome series. Description We put a Hamil-ton of work into this parody. We hope you like it. Cast ACTING: * Mike Birch - Donald Trump * Richard Bergman - Bernie Sanders * Mark Douglas - Bill Clinton * Anthony DeVito - Tim Kaine * Dion Flynn - Barack Obama * Kate Maloy - Hillary Clinton * Zoie Morris - Michelle Obama * Will Nunziata - Ken Bone * Meg Cupernall - Melania Trump * Greg Murtha - Wardrobe Assistant * Mitch Lewis - Hipster VOCALS: * Mark Douglas - Donald Trump, Bernie Sanders, Bill Clinton, Tim Kaine, Hipster * Dion Flynn - Barack Obama * Tatiana Owens - Michelle Obama, Chorus * Cara Samantha - Hillary Clinton, Melania Trump, Chorus * Doug Larsen - Chorus Lyrics DONALD How does a moon-faced schemer Wife of a cheater Elected to the New York Senate then end up in the Cabinet of her former nemesis A President she ran against I like to speak in yuge run-on sentences BERNIE As First Lady, she fought daily for kids and babies I once called her shady but I was just campaigning I don't mean to be flaky And look, I'm not saying she's ideal But at least she's not orange, racist and rapey BILL When Hillary campaigns, she never takes a break or complains And it's insane that people still support this buttmunch This guy's worrying cause if he wins he'll have to do stuff He'll have to answer for the facts and figured that he "Trumped up" TIM Then a running mate came in the form of Tim Kaine Our gal saw her numbers stay basically the same Swell! I'm just here to say whatever you need me to say I may have a few suggestions though BILL Just stay out of the way TIM Okay BARACK Then the word got around They said, Bernie could be our man A Jewish socialist who's mad legit and talks with his hands In the primaries, she broke Bernie across her knee like Bane And you already know her name What's your name, ma'am? HILLARY Hillary Rodham Clinton DONALD She should be in prison HILLARY I'm here to save us from Armageddon DONALD You're Armageddon HILLARY I just have to get past this piece of dung DONALD That's rude HILLARY Waste of space Orange disgrace MICHELLE And how much more evidence must we get on this prick To get his advocates to admit that their candidate is unfit To sit in this oval office CHORUS If you're undecided you're a fracking idiot MELANIA I married the Donald, the Donald is very normal guy We are not deplorable and I don't never plagarize I'm telling him, Donald, you must watching what you say Especially when you're wearing microphone, okay? DONALD I can do what I want to women cause I'm rich I can just kiss them Then I grab them by the pussy and the tush But I respect them Wait a second That was just some "locker room talk" Just normal bros joking about sexual assault I barely even have sex, my wife won't even do me Her husband really does the stuff I brag about doing But when I'm President, I'll bang so many Hamil-tens I'm here to make America white, I mean, great again CHORUS Not another old white man HILLARY I can't wait DONALD I'm not white, I'm super tan HILLARY I can taste it CHORUS The GOP's in the shit can HILLARY I'm Hillary! CHORUS Hillary! TIM And I'm Tim Kaine! CHORUS Hillary Rodham Clinton DONALD She's gonna take all of your guns CHORUS I guess you're the best that we can do BERNIE At least she pays her taxes! CHORUS We know you'll make us proud You shouldn't be allowed online No!!! Hillary Rodham Clinton DONALD She'll let in all the Mexicans CHORUS We'll just print out your e-mails for you Afterwards we'll shred them You've been called every sexist name BILL And you know that I feel your pain CHORUS Let's flush this orange turd down the drain Woah! MICHELLE There's morons in the voting booths See if you can stop 'em HILLARY It's my place BERNIE Another idiot just voted for the Donald DONALD I'm so great HIPSTER I did it just to watch this lame two-party system topple BERNIE AND BARACK We made nice with her DONALD She's a yuge loser MICHELLE Hashtag I'm with her MELANIA Hashtag I'm with her BILL Me? I'm the damned fool that couldn't keep it in his pants Ow! I deserved that CHORUS She's a badass bitch who gets it done We could do worse! DONALD So who you voting for? CHORUS Hillary Rodham Clinton! DONALD Wait what? This whole song was rigged Video Category:Parodies Category:Key of Awesome Category:Hamilton Category:Political